Past the Ritz
by YouHadMeAtHelloxo
Summary: This is a story following mainly the lives of Roxie Hart and her family. It takes place 15 years after the movie ends. This will be a short story, probably only a few chapters. PLEASE read and review! Thanks.
1. The Dream

A/N: Hey everybody. Thanks for tuning in to my newest story. This is my first Chicago fanfic, but I have done 8 7th Heaven fanfics before this. I hope you like and please review!  
  
Note: This takes place 15 years after the movie. Roxie and Velma split up after 6 months of performing together. Roxie realized that fame isn't what she wanted at all and left the stage forever. They haven't heard from each other since they split. Roxie and Amos still live in Chicago and now have a 13 year old daughter named Anne.  
  
Every where she looked, Roxie Hart saw ritz and glamour. The stage manager gave her the que and she walked onto the stage. Looking out, she saw that the house was full tonight. Just like always. The piano began to play, and Roxie stepped forward and confidently began to sing.  
  
"The Name on Everybody's lips is gonna be: Roxie. The lady rakin' in the chips is gonna be: Roxie. I'm gonna be a celebrity, that means somebody everyone knows. They gonna recognize my eyes my hair my teeth my boobs my nose." She smiled and looked around. This was her place. The stage. As she sang, people called out and applauded. Yes, this was what she loved to do.  
  
**  
  
"Roxie? Roxie wake up. Sweetie wake up!" Amos whispered to his wife. She moaned as she came out of her dream. "Are you OK?" He asked her when her eyes fluttered open. She didn't answer. She threw her arms around her husband's neck and cried silently. She had had that dream all too often lately. Finally, she pulled back and looked Amos in the eyes.  
  
"I was singing again." She said quietly. "I thought that was over! It's been 14 years since I've been on the stage, Amos." She said defeatedly. "Why is this happening to me?" Amos held his wife in his arms.  
  
"I'm done with all that. I don't want the eyes of a thousand men on me. I only want the eyes on one." She said and kissed him softly on the head.  
  
"I know." He said reassuringly.  
  
"That's not my life any longer. That was then. Now my life is you and Anne." She said. Sleepily, she layed back down slowly. Amos kissed her forehead and covered her up.  
  
"It's OK. It was only a dream. Nothings any different. Go back to sleep." Roxie nodded and curled up. Before Amos was even back in bed again, she was fast asleep.  
  
A/N: Please review! I know this was kinda weird but I had to get a foundation down for how Roxie's out of show biz for good. 


	2. Revealing The Truth

A/N: Here's chapter 2. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I forgot to say in the first chapter, that I don't own ChiCago or any thing pertaining to it (other than my love for the movie!).  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mom! Mom! Guess what!" Cried thirteen-year-old Anne Hart as she ran in the front door of her house. Roxie laughed and walked out to greet her daughter.  
  
"What?" She asked with a laugh. If only she had half as much energy as her daughter...  
  
"I got the lead in the school play!" Roxie's heart dropped, but she didn't show it.  
  
"Congratulations, honey." She said and hugged Anne.  
  
"Thanks!" Answered the girl excitedly. "I'm so happy. I mean, I love the stage. I love being in the spotlight. I can't wait. Everybody in the room will have their eyes on ME. How cool is that?" Roxie nodded her head.  
  
"Mom?" Anne asked. "Are you OK?" Roxie nodded her head.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine it's just..." She paused. "I'm fine."  
  
"What do you have against the stage?" She asked. "Come on. You were Roxie Hart. Everyone knew you. People still recognize you and stop you on the streets. What ever happened?" Roxie sighed and sat down on the sofa. She patted the spot next to her. Anne sat down next to her mother.  
  
"Anne," She began, searching for words, "I always wanted to be on the stage, in the lime light, ever since I was just a little girl. But then things happened and that changed..."  
  
"Like what happened?" Anne said with frustration in her voice. "You were cheating on dad. You killed that guy...what ever his name was. You went to jail, you were proved innocent, you got on stage with that other chick...Venny or Velly or..."  
  
"Velma. Velma Kelly." Roxie corrected.  
  
"Velma Kelly. Oh yeah. But anyway, you performed, you're this huge success, and then it all stopped." Roxie took a deep breath and began to tell her story.  
  
"I was stupid when I was younger, Anne." She said. "Yeah, I cheated on your dad, and then killed the guy! Not the smartest. I was in jail and when I got out I performed with Velma. But then something happened." She paused and smiled. "I found out that I was going to have a baby. A little girl. And I didn't want her to have to grow up with a famous mother. I didn't want her to be used to being chased around with cameras. I didn't want her to see a mother by day, and a singer in skimpy flapper dresses by night. I just wanted her to have a mom. So I quit and that little girl was born, and that's how it's been ever since."  
  
"You quit because of me?" Anne asked with surprise.  
  
"Yeah." Roxie said. "And I don't regret it one bit." She hugged Anne tightly. "So I guess that's just why I'm worried. Now you'll be on stage. I just don't want you to ruin your life like I ruined mine when I was younger."  
  
"Mom." Anne said with a laugh. "It's only a school play...not Broadway." Roxie nodded.  
  
"I know." She said. "But everyone has to start somewhere."  
  
"Don't worry." Ann reassured her mother. "I'll be careful." She said. Roxie smiled weakly at her daughter and hugged her.  
  
"I know, I know." She said. "I trust that you will be." The phone rang, bringing Roxie back to real life. "But, um, anyway, congratulations." She told her daughter as she stood to answer the phone. Anne thanked her and left to go to her room. Roxie picked the phone up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
A/N: Just FYI this isn't a cliffy. The phone call isn't of significance. LoL. I hope that you all are liking this OK. I know it's very different from the movie. Review! 


End file.
